Combusken
Combusken (Japanese: ワカシャモ Wakashamo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Combusken is a bipedal bird-like Pokémon that resembles a young chicken or rooster. It is slightly humanoid in body shape. The top part of its body is covered in bright yellow feathers, while its underside is bright orange. It now has long feathery arms with three sharp white claws on its hands, and muscular, powerfully-built legs and feet with very sharp gray clawed talons with three digits and one in the back. It has a plume of three orange feathers atop its head, intense orange eyes, and a short orange beak. It also has a short orange pointed tail. Gender differences Male Combusken have thicker and larger head feathers than a female one. Special abilities Combusken's legs are naturally both fast and very powerful, and to keep them at peak physical condition, many run through nearby fields and mountains to stay agile and strong. By doing this, Combusken can kick up to 10 times per second, not giving up easily. Like Torchic, Combusken has a place within its body that produces and stores incredibly hot flames. It allows it to spew flames from its beak and to kick continuously until its opponent either gives up or faints. Evolution Combusken evolves from Torchic at level 16, and evolves into Blaziken at level 36. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} N/A |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 5 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 10 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 14 |[[Peck]]|35|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 16 |'Double Kick'|30|100|30|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 20 |'Flame Charge'|50|100|20|Fire|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 25 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 31 |Bulk Up|—|—|20|Fighting|Status|Cool|1|0}} 36 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 42 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 47 |Mirror Move|—|—|20|Flying|Status|Clever|1|0}} 53 |'Sky Uppercut'|85|90|15|Fighting|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 58 |'Flare Blitz'|120|100|15|Fire|Physical|Cool|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 256 front.png |rbysapsprs=Combusken_Shiny_GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 256 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Combusken_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr=RS 256 front.png |frlgsprs=Combusken_Shiny_GenIII.png |IIIback=Combusken_Back_GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Combusken_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 256 front.png |dpsprf=DP 256f front.png |dpsprs=Combusken_Shiny_GenIV.png |ptspr=DP 256 front.png |ptsprf=DP 256f front.png |ptsprs=Combusken_Shiny_GenIV.png |hgssspr=DP 256 front.png |hgsssprf=DP 256f front.png |hgsssprs=Combusken_Shiny_GenIV.png |IVback=Combusken_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks=Combusken_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr=Combusken BW.gif |bwsprs=Combusken_Shiny_BW.gif |b2w2spr=Combusken BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Combusken_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Combusken_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Combusken_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Combusken_XY.gif |xysprs=Combusken_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Combusken_XY.gif |orassprs=Combusken_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Combusken_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Combusken_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime In the anime, May's Torchic evolved into a Combusken to save Ash's Corphish in "A Shroomish Skirmish". ''It later evolved into a Blaziken. It first appeared in ''"Having a Wailord of time". Nurse Joy was taking care of Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko for a girl. When Combusken saved the Wailord in the anime, Nurse Joy decided to keep it as her guard. Trivia * Combusken is the only evolution of a Starter Pokémon to have a gender difference that isn't the final evolution. ** Also, it and its evolution, Blaziken, are the only non -type Starter evolutions that have gender differences. * Combusken's plumage, depending on gender, can be compared to the likes of peacocks, using its larger feathers as a way of expressing dominance or virility. Origin Its appearance is based off a young chicken. Etymology Its name is based off "combus'tion" and "Chic'ken". Gallery 256Combusken_AG_anime.png 256Combusken_AG_anime_2.png 256Combusken AG anime 3.png 256Combusken AG anime 4.png 256Combusken AG anime 5.png 256Combusken_Dream.png 256Combusken_Channel.png 256Combusken Pokemon Colosseum.png Combusken-GO.png 256Combusken Pokémon HOME.png Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon